


Never Too Late

by passionately_curious



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionately_curious/pseuds/passionately_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I tried to deny the darkness inside of myself; deny all those thoughts and feelings I couldn’t act upon when I was alive that I can do now. I’ve been wondering if maybe it’s too late now, since I’m stuck here with the same people, to finally give in. But maybe…it’s never too late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at AHS fanfiction. Just a short drabble from a tumblr prompt (mitchesbcray). Obviously I don't own these characters. Hope you enjoy!

"You let me back in," Tate said when Violet summoned him to her room. He stood perfectly still, even though she could tell he was itching to run over to her. He looked exactly the same, they all did, but she saw the difference. The arrogant boy who thought he could, and did, get away with murder, stood with more submissive body posture. He had picked up a new nervous habit of picking at the sleeves of his sweater. It was the same sweater he had been wearing their last night together, when she worried he was going to kill the new boy, when she kissed him that final time. "But you said…"

 "I know what I said," she answered simply, holding her hand out for him. "But something’s changed."

He cautiously walked over to her, and she smirked at how their roles had switched since the first time they were here. “Why?”

"I think," she started, pausing when he was right in front of her. "I think that maybe I was wrong. I think that maybe I need you here more than I thought."

He knelt down in front of her, resting his head in her lap, while she ran her fingers through his unruly curls. “I’ve missed you so much, Vi. I love you and I’m sorry.”

"Shhh," she cooed. "I hope you can still love me. After."

"What?" He lifted his head, eyes rimmed in red. "After what?"

She smiled down at him. “I’ve finally realized what’s going on. Why I’ve been feeling so empty and numb. The thing is, I’ve been the same way all my life. And maybe it’s time for a change.”

"What kind of change?"

"I called you the darkness for so long. And after my mom…I tried to deny the darkness inside of myself; deny all those thoughts and feelings I couldn’t act upon when I was alive that I can do now. I’ve been wondering if maybe it’s too late now, since I’m stuck here with the same people, to finally give in." She cupped the side of his face with one hand. "But maybe…it’s never too late."

In one swift move, she pulled the knife from under her pillow and plunged it into Tate’s back. She watched with cold eyes as the surprise hit him, then the life drained out of his face. He tried to talk but she hit the right spot to make him bleed out quickly. He collapsed in her lap and she withdrew the knife, setting it beside her. She lifted him up into her bed and laid him beside her so she could once again run her fingers through his hair.

He woke with a sharp inhale and sputtered breathing. When he finally regained his composure, he looked over at Violet and gently touched her cheek. “How do you feel?”

"Alive," she answered with a smile, rolling over to accept his kiss.

"Warn me next time," he joked, "I won’t wear my favorite sweater."


End file.
